Grand Slam in Wimbledon
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Niou is on the way to the US after being in Japan for a while. Yukimura thought he had been at Wimbledon with Yagyuu, and they end up on the same plane.


**Title:** Grand Slam in Wimbledon  
><strong>Recipient:<strong> lexxiescott  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Niou, Yagyuu/Niou, Yukimura/Niou, Marui  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Porn and a bit of a bastard!Yagyuu  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own TeniPuri, nor Rikkai or Wibledon.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Niou is on the way to the US after being in Japan for a while. Yukimura thought he had been at Wimbledon with Yagyuu, and they end up on the same plane.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I'm a plane~ *hums* Anyways. This was written for the Rikkai-exchange at LJ; I was surprised when I saw that I was going to write for Lexx. But that made it certain that I was going to write Niou.

_Niou woke up with a start as someone pulled at his rat-tail. He turned around and glared. He was just about to tell Marui that _of course it's you_ when he was hit on the head. He looked up with another glare, then inwardly paled as he noticed that it was their teacher. _Shit!  
><em>"Niou-kun. I would appreciate it if you <em>didn't_ sleep during my classes."_  
><em>"Um... Yeah, sorry." Niou apologized. He sighed as he was given detention, and cursed inwardly, profoundly, when Marui chimed<em> I'll tell Yukimura and Sanada for you_ in such a teasing tone that Niou knew that Marui definitely would give him trouble with the three Demons of Rikkaidai._

He sighed and tightened the safety-belt and pushed his bag under the seat in front of him. He turned to the tiny window – he had been lucky on getting a window-seat – and watched the Yokohama airport move slowly. Another plane was on the way out, and Niou followed it with his gaze.  
>Five minutes left to departure, and he had seen the cars with luggage leaving empty, had known they'd come filled and knew all was packed up.<p>

Two minutes to departure, and someone slumped down in the seat beside him. He ignored it, until a low voice cursed and seemingly was struggling with the safety-belt. Niou tensed as he recognized the voice. He glanced to the side, careful not to show that he was looking, careful as to not alert the other.  
>Once he had made sure that yes, that was <em>indeed<em> his former captain in the seat beside him, he turned away his gaze, feeling somewhat panicky. _Damn, damn, damn, damn!_  
><em>Not good! Not at <em>all_ good!_  
>The thoughts swirled through his head as he wondered how the <em>hell<em> he would be able to hide his identity from Yukimura.  
>He could always get up and run, of course. Thing was, how would he be able to get past Yukimura, what with how little space there were between the mans legs and the seat in front of him?<br>Niou pulled down the beanie he wore even further, hoping that he managed to hide all of his hair.

_"You know, Niou-kun, it would be much easier for us to pretend that we are each other if you had shorter hair."_  
><em>Niou looked up at Yagyuu and scowled. "Ya mean y' want me to cut it? My hair?" He put down the sandwich he had been eating, and Yagyuu nodded. "Yes. Indeed, that is what I meant."<em>  
><em>Niou shook his head. "Don' wanna." he said. He winced at the sharp look on his boyfriend gave him, and then clutched at his rat-tail protectively. "No."<em>  
><em>"Oh, come now, Niou-kun. Don't be such a baby." Yagyuu insisted. Niou faintly wondered <em>where the hell'd he get the scissors from?_ and clutched to his hair even tighter. "No."_  
><em>"Niou-kun." Yagyuu insisted. Niou groaned and inwardly, he sniffled. He liked his hair the way it was. <em>Dammit, Hiro._ he cursed._

He needed to pee. Really badly, too. _Dammit fucking shit!_  
>Niou squirmed and at the same time, he tried to force himself to be still. It was no use, he couldn't sit still when he needed to go to the crapper, never ever, not even when he impersonated Yagyuu. Which made his problems with the toilet the only flaw in his illusions.<br>And to get to the toilet, he had to get past Yukimura. Which meant that he had to talk to him. And that meant Yukimura most likely would notice it was him.  
>And that would be so awkward! After that last day in middle school before Niou transferred to a school at Kyushu because his parents both had been transferred and Rikkai didn't have any dorms.<p>

_"Niou, I need to talk to you for a moment."_  
><em>He turned to look at Yukimura, who was still dressed in jersey and held his racket in his hand.<em>  
><em>Niou glanced at Marui, who shrugged and waved. "Call me later, 'kay?"<em>  
><em>"Ou." Niou nodded and waved back. "See ya later."<em>

_"Whadda ya want, 'mura? I sorta need to get home within the hour and stuff." Niou said as he zipped up his bag. He knew he was rude, he knew Yukimura might take offense, and he knew that the captain might even get mad. But it didn't really matter to him right now, because he was leaving and he didn't want to. Then he would show that he was in a bad mood, too._  
><em>"I wanted to ask you something important."<em>  
><em>Niou wondered what it was, that made him look so uncomfortable. "Wassa matter?"<em>  
><em>"The thing is..." Yukimura tilted his head to the side as he thought about what to say. "Never mind, let's just get this over and done with." He grabbed Niou and gave him a soft kiss, grabbing and tugging affectionately at his rat-tail. When he pulled away, Niou blinked and swiped a hand over his flushed face. "Wh—what...?"<em>  
><em>"I want you to date me."<em>  
><em>"I'm... already dating, though.. And I'm moving..." Niou mumbled. "I can't just..."<em>

The sudden urge he felt to talk to Yukimura. To tell him about what had happened since he moved and with Yagyuu. The troubles they had had lately, especially Niou's feelings of being misplaced in a twisted fairy tail. He bit the inside of his cheek to shut up.  
>"Do you still like me?" he blurted out without thinking, and he had so decided not to say anything. Least of all <em>that<em> out of all things.  
>"Who-" Yukimura looked up from his sketchbook and blinked. "Eh?" He pulled of the beanie that Niou wore, and his mouth fell open. "N-Niou...?"<br>Niou grinned, but couldn't manage to get it as cocky and self-confident as he used to back at Rikkai. "Yo, Yukimura. Long time no see, no?"  
>"Indeed. I heard you and Yagyuu are playing together in Wimbledon. Aren't you supposed to be there now? Why are you in Japan? And on a plane on the way to the States, at that."<br>"Weeeeell.." Niou stretched and pretended to think over the question. It wasn't that difficult to answer, it was just.. he didn't want to let down his captain. "I thought I'd give a try at US Open. As a singles player."  
>"Eh? Not doubles? So Yag-"<br>"I left him in Wimbledon. I told Marui 'bout it, but I dunno what to say to people. We're the rumored 'Platinum Pair' who are dating, after all." Niou sighed. Yukimura never answered his question. "Nah, Yukimura, why're you going to America?"  
>"For the US Open, of course." Yukimura smiled at him. He turned his body fully and took a hold of Niou's chin. "Why are you running from Yagyuu?"<br>After a long silence, Niou replied. "I'm not running."

_"Niou, you block-headed idiot, why won't you listen to what I say?" Marui shouted in the phone. Niou winced at the loud voice and looked at the locked bathroom door. "Shut it, Marui. I _know_, okay? I _know_ that I have ta leave and shit. This is just crap, and I dunno what the hell I'm gonna do."_  
><em>"So why don't you just scram?" Marui asked.<em>  
><em>Niou laughed bitterly. "As if I could? You know how he's gotten." and Marui sighed. "Just come to my place. We'll figure something out."<em>  
><em>Niou was silent, and Marui repeated <em>come to my place._  
><em>_"I'll think about i-"_  
><em>Niou fell silent as he heard a knock on the door. "Niou-kun? Are you quite done yet?" Yagyuu called, and Niou whispered a quick "bye" and turned off the call, then deleted the number he knew by heart from the callers list. It would do no good if Yagyuu found out that he had been talking to Marui. Especially if he had heard what they were talking about.<em>

"So you're going to stay at the Star too, then?" Yukimura asked as they stepped off of the plane. "Then I get company for lunch."  
>"I was gonna go off to sleep a while, though." Niou said. He scratched the back of his head. His hair was too short. It was too empty around his head and he missed the familiar feel of his rat-tail at his neck and he didn't have anything to tug at while he was thinking.<br>"Then I'll join you."  
>Niou quickly turned his head and stared at Yukimura with wide eyes. "iHAH?i"  
>"In bed. I'll join you in bed." Yukimura smiled and grabbed Niou's arm cheerfully.<br>"But—but-hah? In be- ihah?/i" Niou's face flushed a deep shade of crimson and he tried to get out of the former captains firm grip.

_"Niou-kun, be still. Stop squirming so much, won't you?" Yagyuu ordered, and Niou's face scrunched up in a non-amused expression. "I need ta pee, Yags."_  
><em>"My name is not Yags." Yagyuu said and tugged at the short hair at Niou's neck. "And you should say 'I need to go to the toilet'."<em>  
><em>"Oh, Great Yagyuu-sama, please let the unworthy me go to the bathroom so I can be Thy little spouse." Niou muttered sarcasticaly. He winced as Yagyuu tugged at his hair again. "I don't fucking want to be your damn glory-hole, Yags."<em>  
><em>"Such a crude language, Niou-kun." Yagyuu pushed up his glasses, causing them to gleam. "We should really try to correct that, no?"<em>

Yukimura placed his hands on either side of Niou's shoulders and bent down to kiss him. Niou closed his eyes, remembering the kiss from so many years ago. This kiss was filled with so much longing, warmth and just like last time, there was something sad in it. "Niou..." Yukimura mumbled, lips brushing over Niou's. "You asked me if I still love you, didn't you?" His hands slipped down Niou's body and to the hem of his pants. "I do. I've done all this time." Niou's belt was unbuckled and the button on his jeans popped open. "Do you know how much I've longed to touch you?" The zipper was pulled down and Yukimura pressed against him. "...all this time..." He kissed him again, a searing kiss full of so much want that it hurt in Niou's heart.  
>"Yukimura," Niou mumbled and wrapped his arms around Yukimura, gripping at locks of blue hair. "Love me!" he begged, longing for the soft touches Yukimura had given. "I'm not worth it, but..!"<br>Yukimura kissed him again and twisted his fingers through the short strands where the rat-tail had used to be. "I already know what happened, you know."  
>"What? How?" Niou's grip on Yukimura's hair tightened.<br>"Marui. I only had to ask a couple of times and then he relented and told me."  
>"Fucking shi-"<br>"You know you can't blame him." Yukimura cut off. "You know he would have told me on his own. He cares about you so much, you know. And he know I love you."  
>Niou groaned. "So you know everything. Dammit, I don't get it. He arranged the whole thing, didn't he?"<br>"He did. Because he cares for you." Yukimura brushed his lips over Niou's cheek and stuck his hand inside his pants, gripping around his cock. "I do, too."  
>"I know.." Niou said, pressing up against Yukimura. He kissed Yukimura and moaned as Yukimura squeezed and made him erect.<p>

_"You are just supposed to do what I say and follow my lead." Yagyuu said when Niou shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at him. "Ya know this's not me." he muttered. "You know I want to do my illusions my way."_  
><em>"You happen to have no saying in that question." Yagyuu stated, gripping Niou's shirt and pushing him up against the wall. "So don't say things like that. Just do as I say."<em>

Panting, Niou groaned and shuddered when Yukimura sucked at his neck. His teeth scraped lightly against skin and he pushed against Yukimura's cock , which was buried deep within him. They rolled around and Niou fell into Yukimura's arms. Yukimura let him, and caught him within an embrace of arms that were strong from years and years of practice.  
>Niou spilled his seed all over their stomaches when he came, and he could feel Yukimura's warmth inside him. "Yukimura...!" He snickered and Yukimura smiled. "See? Now you're turning into yourself again." He caressed Niou's cheek with a fond smile on his lips. "My beloved Petenshi."<br>Niou grinned. "Is that coming from the guy who's Kami no Ko?" he asked and wrapped his legs around Yukimura's waist. "Neh~ Kami no Ko-san~ Another round~?"  
>Yukimura smiled and Niou smirked as he felt that familiar thrill of Yukimura's emenating aura.<br>He would have to remember to thank Marui later.


End file.
